Desire
by River Serenity
Summary: Who can tell me what happens when you can no longer keep hidden your deepest desire, and what happens when that desire turns out to be directed towards a friend? HaroldBeth


Desire

By: River Serenity

**Disclaimer**: I don't own O'Grady, the nice people at Soup 2 Nuts and The N do, because if I did, Kevin and Abby would already be together, and so would Beth and Harold, they are so cute! This story doesn't take place after any specific episode, so it can go any where.

**Summary**: What happens when you can no longer keep hidden your deepest desire, and what happens when that desire turns out to be directed towards a friend? What will Harold do now that his crush on Beth has been revealed by That Darn Weirdness?

This story is dedicated to freddy2fan, who actually inspired this FanFic just by suggesting it. Thank you freddy2fan, I hope you will like this one as well.

**The Weirdness**: A person will suddenly act out their deepest desire.

**Location**: The Eats-a-Pizza pizza parlor (where else?).

**Desire**

"Aren't they funny Harold?" Beth, who was leaning with one arm propped on the table, and her head resting in her hand, suddenly said startling Harold out of his fascination in watching Abby and Kevin argue… again. They were all at the Eats-a-Pizza, hanging out and eating lunch like they always do, and Abby and Kevin started arguing like they always do. Just another fun filled day in O'Grady.

Harold looked at Beth, mesmerized by how natural her beauty was, "Who?" he asked not because he didn't know who she was talking about, but because he wanted to hear her speak some more. Beth tore her eyes away from the arguing forms of her friends to look at Harold, why had she never noticed that he was actually pretty cute? 'Whoa, where did that come from? Harold is my friend, nothing more… right?' she thought, bringing herself back to reality with a quick shake of her head. "Them" she said, pointing to Abby and Kevin, "They are completely in love with each other and they are either too pig-headed to notice, or just too stubborn to admit it."

Harold nodded his head, he also noticed the increasing attraction his friends had for each other, why they refused to admit it was beyond him. Turning his head back to Beth, he just looked at her for a moment, then suddenly something came over him, he could not stop staring at her, she was beautiful. Beth noticed that he was looking at her for an extended period of time, and became a little self-conscious. "What?" she asked, "Do I have something on my face?" she started wiping her face with a napkin to get rid of the imaginary spot.

Harold grabbed her hand to stop her frantic cleaning, "No" he said in a somewhat husky voice, "You're just a lot prettier than I ever noticed before." Beth looked at him with wide eyes, was Harold hitting on her? 'No, that can't be right' she thought, 'Harold doesn't like me that way, does he?' Beth stared at the somewhat dreamy look that just washed over him. "Harold, are you alright? You don't look so good, in fact you look a little goofy" he didn't answer her, he just kept looking at her with that weird look in his eyes, "Harold?" she was getting a little nervous, why was he looking at her like he had never really seen her before.

She started to wave her hand in front of his face to try and wake him up, but he grabbed her hand again, only this time he leaned in and kissed her without any warning. To say that Beth was shocked would be an understatement. She tried to pull away, but really didn't try very hard. She instead melted into the kiss, and the world around them faded to a dull roar, Abby and Kevin's argument gone and forgotten as Beth and Harold kissed for the first time. She had never been kissed like this. She had always dreamed of being kissed by Harold, but never let on because she didn't want to ruin a good friendship.

Both Kevin and Abby noticed that their friends were no longer kibitzing about the argument, and turned to see why. Abby's mouth dropped and Kevin froze. They couldn't believe that Harold and Beth were actually kissing! Each other!

When Harold broke the kiss, he seemed to come back to his senses. His eyes widened as realization hit him, 'Oh my god, what have I done? I just kissed Beth! My friend! She's going to hate me forever.' Harold looked around helplessly, then he looked at the frozen stare of his friend Kevin, who then snapped out of his coma and pointed out the obvious, "Dude, you just kissed Beth, on the mouth… was there any tongue?" Kevin asked out of morbid curiosity, and Harold fell into a deeper depression with the confirmation that both Abby and Kevin saw them kiss. It really did happen, he really did kiss Beth. Oh no, what was he going to do?

Abby smacked Kevin on the arm, "Oww, what was that for?" Kevin yelled and Abby glared at him for his insensitivity, "You! You have no tact do you? Can't you see that both Harold and Beth are in shock right now, and you have to state the obvious, and ask disgusting questions out loud? Way to go King inconsiderate." Kevin glared back, "Oh, oh I'm tactless? Well if I'm the King of inconsideration, then you must be the Queen of overreaction," he said, trying not to rub his arm where there was a bruise already forming. Abby was staring holes into Kevin's eyes, "You can be so insensitive sometimes, you know that Harnisch? Obviously it must be The Weirdness again…"And with that another argument ensued at the expense of their poor, embarrassed friends.

Harold chanced a look back at Beth and saw her staring at him with her fingers lightly touching her lips, he gave her a look of terrified apology, and then he turned around and fled back behind the counter. Beth looked bewildered, not knowing what to do she ran after him into the back room of the pizza parlor. Even though technically she wasn't supposed to be back there, she wanted answers, 'nobody kisses me then runs!' she thought with slight anger, 'I mean nobody has ever kissed me then run before' her anger deflating, being replaced with self-doubt, 'oh man, did I do something wrong?'

Beth searched around the back rooms for Harold, when she found him beating up a lump of pizza dough, angrily whispering to it as he repeatedly punched the helpless uncooked bread. "Why?" he asked the dough, "Why did I kiss her? I mean I wanted to, but why did I do it? How come I couldn't control myself?" he punched the dough again, and again, and still received no answers to his questions. It seemed that his entire body deflated when he crumbled to the ground, breathing heavily with his face buried in his hands, the pizza dough lay forgotten on the floor.

Beth stepped forward slightly; however Harold still failed to notice her presence. "Perhaps" she broke the deafening silence that had fallen when Harold stopped beating up the raw pizza and dropped it on the floor. Harold looked up at her with fear in his eyes, why had she followed him? Did she want to yell at him for kissing her? Harold just stared at the purple haired beauty standing silhouetted in the doorway, waiting for her to yell and tell him that she never wanted to see him again.

"Perhaps" she started again, "The Weirdness _is_ acting up again, like Abby said. Or maybe your brain finally told you to act on the desire your heart had been holding in all this time." As she said this, she moved closer to Harold, effectively blocking his only exit, he was not going to run away from her again.

Harold was looking around for any means of an exit, but quickly found none, and he sank back against the wall in fear. Sure Beth was a passivist, but who knows, she just might snap and then where would Harold be?

As Beth sank down to her knees to be eye level with Harold, he noticed that her eyes had taken on the same dreamy look his had just moments before. "You know Harold, you're a lot cuter than I ever noticed before" and she leaned in to capture his lips with her own. This time it was Harold's turn to be shocked, could Beth feel the same way he does? Harold didn't fight the kiss though, and he even deepened it when Beth seemed to come back to her senses. When they did break apart, they looked at each other with questions mirrored in their eyes.

"I just kissed you, didn't I?" Beth asked Harold, and he simply nodded his head, "Ok, what do we do now?" she asked him. "Frankly Beth, I have no idea, I never thought that anything like this would ever happen" he said just as Mr. Roys walked in, spying the two on the floor, then seeing the battered pizza dough.

"Harold! What is going on here? And why is that pizza dough on the floor?" Mr. Roys asked, turning slightly red in the face. Harold had a new fear flash before his eyes, the fear of being fired. "Nothing sir, nothing is going on here, everything is just the way it should be" not realizing that his last sentence had a double meaning. Mr. Roys gave Harold a skeptical look, then he turned his attention over to Beth, "What are you doing back here, this is for employees only, can't you read the sign on the door?" he said pointing towards the door.

Beth looked at him with wide eyes, right now she didn't care what that damn sign said, the sign could burn in hell for all she cared. But she relented, she didn't want Harold to lose his job because of her, "Yes, I can read, I was just helping Harold with this… unruly pizza dough. It seems that there was a small side Weirdness that affected this dough and it started to beat up Harold, but we were able to subdue it before it did any of your other customers harm" she lied to explain to dirty and thoroughly beaten up dough. "Oh, ok thank you… uh…" Mr. Roys trailed off, forgetting her name. "Beth" she automatically supplied. "Right, Beth, thank you. Uh… carry on" and with that Mr. Roys left.

"Whew, that was close" Beth said, wiping imaginary sweat off of her forehead. Harold stared at her, he didn't think it was humanly possible for Beth to lie, but here she was, lying so Harold wouldn't lose his job. "Beth, did you just lie, for me?" Harold asked with surprise in his voice. Beth looked back at him with a smile on her face, "Well yeah, that what friends do right? Or should I say that's what _girl_friends do?" Did she really just say that she was Harold's _girlfriend_?

Harold's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Girlfriend? Did you just say that you're my girlfriend?" Shock and surprise dripping off of him in sheets. He had been waiting for this day for a long time, and now he couldn't believe that it was finally here. Beth looked a little hesitant to answer, had she rushed it? "Yeah… why, do you not want to be my boyfriend?" she asked her shoes, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes. "No! I mean Yes! I want to be your boyfriend!" Harold rushed out, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

She didn't. Beth gave Harold the most brilliant smile he had ever seen, and he kissed her again with all of the pent up emotions he had.

When Harold and Beth were done making out in the back room, they went out to join their friends again and to tell them good news. Only to find that Kevin and Abby were currently locked at the mouth, all of their arguing traded for heavy necking. Beth gave Harold a weird look, and the two left their love-bird friends for a quieter place to talk, and kiss, of course. 'Thank you Weirdness' they both thought.

The End…

Thank you all for reading my second attempt at an O'Grady FanFic. They still don't have an O'Grady section, so this one is also going in the Home Movies section. Please review, you would make a poor college student smile.


End file.
